


You Look Like Jake Ryan

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek coming home, Derek could totally pull off Jake Ryan, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Prom, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Some texting, That turned sappy towards the end, The Camaro is in here because Derek can't be Jake Ryan with the Toyota, This is a big ball of fluff, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Sourwolf: Prom is going to suck</p><p>To Red: Why? Are you wearing a powder blue tux?</p><p>To Sourwolf: No, shut up, I could totally rock a powder blue bad boy and you know it</p><p>To Sourwolf: I don’t have anyone to go with and everyone else has a date. I thought I could go with Lydia since Parrish can’t take her but she’s already taking Mason so he doesn’t feel left out</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like Jake Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon
> 
> The thought of Derek doing a Jake Ryan for Stiles makes me weak in the knees and it worked it's way into this fic. My head canon has always been that Derek and Stiles end up together later on in life but I couldn't help myself with this one. Actually it's been a thing lately because of missing Derek so much.

Lots of things had changed since the beginning of Senior year. Stiles and Malia broke up and she was with Liam now. Lydia was dating Parrish. Stiles and Scott had their first big blowout and they finally dealt with things that had been building up. They were better now, the wounds still weren’t completely healed but they were getting there.

The biggest change though was that Stiles and Derek talked all the time, no seriously all the time, they mainly text but it’s gotten so bad that John and Scott have both taken away Stiles phone a few times just so he will stop for a bit and pay attention to things other than Derek. They learned to pick their battles though and only insist on no phone during pack meetings and dinner.

Lydia was the only one to ever mention the blush Stiles would get when Derek flirted with him. John was happy to let her be the one to tackle that particular subject. Stiles of course denies that Derek flirts with him, he also denies flirting back.

*

To Sourwolf: Prom is going to suck

To Red: Why? Are you wearing a powder blue tux?

To Sourwolf: No, shut up, I could totally rock a powder blue bad boy and you know it

To Sourwolf: I don’t have anyone to go with and everyone else has a date. I thought I could go with Lydia since Parrish can’t take her but she’s already taking Mason so he doesn’t feel left out

To Red: I’m sorry. Are you at least all going together?

To Sourwolf: Ya we are. It might be okay as long as the actual couples don’t get too coupley but there’s next to no chance of that

To Red: Especially not with Scott and Kira

To Sourwolf: Ugh. Okay new topic. Please tell me that you’ve finally seen Ant-Man

To Red: Nope I’ve been rewatching John Hughes movies

*

On Prom night Mama McCall insisted that everyone get ready at their house and have the limo pick them up from there and since nobody wants to piss her off they agreed. So now they are all there on the stairs while all of the parents take pictures. 

When they are getting ready to walk out John stopped Stiles and handed him a bag.

“Dad what’s this for? You’re not kicking me out already are you?”

“No I’m not kicking you out...just take it. And I expect to see you for dinner tomorrow night.”

“I wasn’t planning on staying anywhere else.”

“Just go outside.”

When Stiles walked out the front door he was greeted by the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time, maybe his entire life, Derek in a tux leaning up against the Camaro. Stiles flailed a bit and kept looking between Derek and his dad. He also definitely heard more pictures being taken.

“Just go son...and be safe.”

“Oh. My. God. Dad are you…”

“Please go...don’t make this any weirder. Have fun and I expect to see you for dinner too Derek.”

“Yes sir.”

Stiles tried to ignore the giggling (and the sound of even more pictures being taken) coming from the rest of the pack as he walked up to Derek.

“This is very Jake Ryan of you.”

“Good because that is what I was going for.”

“That’s what….please tell me I’m not dreaming.”

“Not dreaming. I wanted to surprise you but if you don’t want me to come, I’m not going to force you to take me...I can…”

“Stop, of course I want you to come, I just wasn’t expecting this. But how are we going to get you in, I only bought one ticket and…”

“It’s already taken care of. Now do you want to ride in the limo or the Camaro.”

“I want to say the Camaro but the limo was the one thing that I was actually looking forward to before you got here.”

“Okay limo it is then.”

“But Der..”

“Stiles it’s okay, we’ll come back for the car later. Let’s put your bag in the trunk.”

When they got to Prom Derek took Stiles hand and walked right up to the door where Finstock was keeping guard and threatening people as they entered.

“Coach.”

“Hale, good to see you. Stilinski I don’t know what you did in a past life to get rewarded like this but don’t blow it.”

“What? But how? I really don’t understand.”

Derek pulled Stiles through the door and into the dance.

“Coach had a soft spot for Laura, always said he liked her sass and snark. She’s the one that started calling him Cupcake. I called him when I found out that you were going alone, he’s doing me a favor.”

“A favor? Cupcake?”

“Let’s go dance.”

“You dance?”

“I dance. C’mon let me show you.”

Stiles thought Derek only meant slow dancing because you know he’s Derek and would have never thought that he danced period but he was so wrong. They danced to almost every single song and Derek was actually a pretty good dancer when he wasn’t purposely dancing like a dork to make Stiles laugh. Derek even made sure that he danced with Lydia and Kira a couple of times. Stiles knew that night for sure that he was in love with Derek, he also knew he was screwed because Derek didn’t love him like that and was going to leave again.

“Why are you freaking out?”

“I’m not.”

“Stiles I don’t even need to use my “wolfy powers” to tell that you are freaking out.”

“Wolfy powers...I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Well that is what you like to call them. Now what’s wrong?”

“Are you just here for Prom? Are you going to disappear on me...on us again?”

“I’m not just here for Prom. I did a Jake Ryan for you, I wouldn’t do that if I wasn’t going to stay.”

“Why did you do a Jake Ryan for me?”

“You really don’t know?”

“No...I have hopes and I’m probably wrong...I want to be rig…”

Derek stopped the rambling by pulling Stiles in closer and kissing him. It was slow and gentle and not how Stiles fantasy kisses with Derek had gone. Those were hard and bruising and after an argument, this was so much better.

“I’m here for you, for us. You’re eighteen now, I’m finally healing, I want to be with you if you want to be with me. I love you.”

“You love me?”

“I’m really trying to not roll my eyes at that statement. Of course I love you, I have for a long time now. I think everyone but you knew.”

There was a chorus of agreement from the rest of the pack with enhanced hearing. And Lydia saying “Dammit somebody tell me what they are saying.”

“I love you too.”

“Good now shut up and dance with me.”

“Oh. My. God. What am I going to do with you?”

“Keep me forever.”

“I think that can be arranged you big sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
